


The Proposal

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Lucha Underground Snippets [8]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love my precious Puma, What else is new?, season 3 ep 1 inspired, stayed up too late posting this when I'm supposed wake up early to mow the lawn in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: Vampiro isn't gonna let Puma off that easy. Of course he'd offer a second time.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched the 1st episode of season 3 and nearly died at the ending!!! So then this fic idea came to me and I just had to write it out. Hope you enjoy!

Puma is training on the heavy bag, getting his workout in when a voice from behind starts giving instructions and advice, much as a mentor, _much as Konnan_ , would. 

Puma tries to ignore the voice -and person- coming up behind him and just keep on as if he hadn't heard the approaching commentator. 

"If you don't keep your elbows in in practice you might be in for a world of pain when it comes time to fight in the ring." 

Puma clenches his fists and whirls around, now face-to-face with none other than Vampiro. A.K.A. Ian Hodgkinson. 

"Stop it! You're not my mentor and I don't need your help; I don't need anyone's help!" He tries to shove at the older man's chest, but his hands are snatched and held in place by the deceptively strong commentator. He tries to then pull away only to be pulled himself into the bigger man's chest and held there. 

Puma can't help but be reminded of being held against another man's chest, being consoled over one thing or another by his old mentor, and unbidden, tears start to sting at his eyes as he stops struggling against the hold.  
"Maybe you don't need anyone's help, but you could sure as hell use it." Came the deep voice of the one offering something Puma admittedly really could use.

Those words right there reminded him so much of Konnan, and that's all it took to make his resolve start to crumble.  
Tears are now freely falling from Puma's eyes and he rests his head against the broad warm chest in front of him, leaning into the embrace and trying to hold back the sobs that want to claw their way out of his throat. 

One of Ian's hands rises to rub at Puma's back in small, comforting circles. "It's okay big guy, let it all out. Don't hold nothing back." He soothes, rocking lightly from side to side.

That there opens the flood gates and Puma fists his hands in Vampiro's shirt.  
"I miss him... _so much_." He manages to choke out between gasping breaths, a small sob escaping him at the end.

"I know." Vampiro tightens his arms around the crying luchador, and even though Puma is taking his advice and letting it all out he isn't making as much noise as one might expect; always having been a quiet cryer. 

Once the prince's breathing finally starts to regulate, Ian loosens his almost crushing grip and holds Puma out at arm's length so he can look the young fighter in the eyes, which are currently downcast. "Think about it, okay?" He emphasizes his question with a small shake of the other man's shoulders. 

Puma looks up and meets the older man's eyes with his own and sees what seems like caring in them. After a second's hesitation he gives a slow but deliberate nod. 

"Alright, I'll leave you to your workout now." Ian smiles and gives Puma a light pat on his upper arm before turning to leave. He's doesn't make it more than a few feet away before he about faces and reaches into his pocket for something. "Oh yeah, here you go." He says while proffering a small white rectangle to the younger man. Puma takes and unfolds it to note that it's a handkerchief, most likely for cleaning his tear stained face with. He looks back up from his quick examination to see that Vampiro is already most of the way gone.  
Doesn't he want it back? Or perhaps he wants Puma to return it and deliver the news of him accepting Vampiro's proposal at the same time. Which brings Puma back to his current dilemma. 

Anyone he's ever gotten close to has either turned on him, or been taken away from him. He doesn't know if he can handle even one more. 

Then a thought occurs to him.  
_  
Yes, that just might work._

Puma's decided he will agree to let Vampiro be his mentor (or at least advisor).  
It couldn't hurt after all, right? 

Yes, as long as he didn't let himself get too close it should be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> My poor baby!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as usual! ^-^


End file.
